


There is always fun

by Kira7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fifatalia, M/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: England has lost to Croatia, but in his hotel room he receives a visit from someone who will comfort him.(English isn’t my first language, so tell me please if i make some mistakes)





	There is always fun

“The largest and most powerful fleet in the world! The first that saw industrialization! The one who considers himself the best of all! The great. British. Empire!… In the end, he’s defeated by Croatia, you really failed!”  
“Go away!,” Arthur growls, without deigning the unwanted guest of a look.  
“Why should I? I just started!,” Francis laughs, entering into the dark room.  
England tightens the fabric of the curtain, locked up in his hotel room, while he’s looking from the window at his tired, exhausted and disappointed players, wiping a tear of anger with irritation.  
“You could have played better, but instead you were convinced that goal immediately could give you the ticket for the big final… Ehhh, _ma chère Angleterre_ , you have to train better if you want to compete against me.”  
While Francis barely holds back a laugh, the Englishman’s thinking of kicking France in the face, so he ends to blathering, when he ears the other man is approaching him and a calm breath blows behind his neck, making him shiver.  
“You know?, when I saw that Croatia beaten you, I was very surprised,” Francis continues to speak, “I should probably consider him my new rival, since you do nothing but leave me dissatisfied.”  
England snorts, turning slightly to answer him, his eyes are full of anger.  
“Then go celebrate with him! At least I will not have to endure your croaking, frog!”  
The hand of the French touches his side, ready to sneak into his pants to give him a little of pleasure.  
“There’s only one small problem,” he whispers in Arthur’s ear with a voice deep of desire, “Croatia isn’t as fun as you are.”  
England tightens the curtain even more, biting his lip hard.  
“Don’t worry, Young Master, I’ll take care of it! I’ll win for you!”  
Arthur recovers from his sighs, turning completely and grabs the collar of the Frenchman’s jersey, menacing him. “I don’t need your pity!”  
“And you don’t scare anyone anymore, _chenille_.”  
Arthur doesn’t let himself be intimidated by that sentence and, seized by the desire to vent his frustration on Francis, he kisses him on impulse, biting France’s lower lip several times.  
“ _Mon Dieu_ , how impetuous you are!” The French nation complains with a fake look, happy about how the situation is changing.  
“If you don’t like it, the invitation to go away is always valid!,” Arthur replies, beginning to guide him to the bed, “Since you are always dissatisfied!”  
Francis lies down on the bed, with Arthur above him, and begins to caress the other’s skin under his shirt.  
“And then lose the pleasure of being able to reproach it for eternity?”

They will not play the world against each other, but this doesn’t preclude the two nations from having fun at night.

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m really, really sorry for this! It makes no sense, I know, but the desire to write something about these two, despite the fact that England has lost (whyyyyyyy?!), was so great. Excuse me for the slightly nsfw, but I couldn’t resist)  
>  **EDIT 7/20** : omg!!! 1 comment (without counting mine) 14 Kudos 3 Bookmarks and 138 Hits! It's a great satisfaction, to be the first mini fic I published on ao3! :D thank you very much!!! xoxo


End file.
